You are my what!
by Asha Davis
Summary: One day a girl with dark secrets shows up at the lab rats front door. How will they react to the secrets once they have been exposed?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mr. Davenport was sitting at his desk reading _The Life a Thomas Edison_ when DING DONG the doorbell goes off.

"That's weird" he says "I wasn't expecting anyone. Eddie, show me the front door security footage."

"Fine, but you are not going to know who it is." He retorts.

"Just show me." Mr. Davenport says impatiently says.

On Eddie's screen is a short teenage girl with bleach blonde hair and light blue eyes. Mr. Davenport noticed how sad and tired the girl looked, also on her back was a worn down backpack. DING DONG, the bell goes off again.

"I'm coming" he yells as he walks toward the door. When he opens it the girl looks up at him and says,

"I don't know why I am here, I just know I am suppose to give this to you." In her outstretched hand is an old crumbled letter. He takes it from her and stares at her.

After a couple of seconds the girl sarcastically says "usually when someone gives you a letter you are suppose to read it."

"Oh, ya sorry." He answers apologetically. He then opens it and reads it ….

_Dear Donald, _

_ If you are reading this then I am dead, sorry about that. I am Maria Jenson by the way. I know you are probably going to think this is a joke, but it's not. I mean, why would a dead person joke? Remember that New Year's Party in 1999; well this is our baby new year. After we broke up two weeks later I found out about her. I'm sorry I never told you about her, but you had just fired your brother and gained Adam, Breanna and Chase. By the way I hope they are okay. I only meet them a couple of times but they all seemed so nice. Even Chase, I bet he is still a little monster. Anyway with all that I didn't think that you needed anymore pressure in your life. I was planning on telling you once things died down, but they never did. I just seemed the longer I was gone the more successful you became. And before I knew it seemed too late to tell you. Her name is Dannille "Danny" Ruben Jenson. She is strong and beautiful, even though she is doesn't think so. Right now she is only nine years old so I don't know what she will be like when you meet her. But I know you will love her. She is clever and determined just like you. I won't bother you with her, but you are the only family she has left. She doesn't know about you so she probably thinks she is going somewhere else. Please, love, protect and care for her just like you do with Adam , Breanna and Chase. If you can't do that then please, find someone who can. Don, this is my dying wish, please, save our daughter._

_Love, _

_Maria Nicole Jenson_

Mr. Davenport liked up from the letter staring at his newfound daughter.

"Well, what does it say?" Danny asks.

"It says... It says…" he trails off to shocked to finish.

"Well, it says, it says, it says what!?" she demands

"It says I am your father."

**Okay soooooo…. I really want comments so please give me some! They can be on anything J tips, advice, requests, even slash! I don't mind slash how am I suppose to get better if some one doesn't correct me?! I will try to add more but I am kinda a slow typer and multi sport athlete so I 'm busy. And in case you were wondering ,yes, even jocks can write fanfiction! J J J**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"It says... It says…" he trails to shocked to finish.

"Well, it says, it says, it says what!?" she demands

"It says I am your father"

"WHAT!" Danny yells, "No, no, no we are having a Luke Skywalker moment."

"I'm sorry I am just as surprised as you." Mr. Davenport whispers.

"I'm supposed to go live with some random foster family in some random part of this country. Not with the phyco maniac that knocked up my slutty mother and then left her just so he could get what? A fancy house and a feign car?" she angrily exclaims.

"Hay! That's not what happened." He argues.

"Oh really? Did you get my mother pregnant?" she questions

"Well yes but…" he argues.

"Did you then leave her?" she asks after cutting him off.

"ya but I didn't know." He tries to finish.

"After you and my mother were over did you then become rich, powerful and famous?"

"That's true but that was never my…" he answers quickly.

"I believe my work here is done." Danny says with a smile of satisfaction as she walks away.

"Hay! Where do you think you are going?" Mr. Davenport demands.

"Back to the cop that took me here so he can take me back to the court house so they can ship me off to random family in sorry your parents are deadville."

"Uuummmm, no you are not." He tells her as he follows her, "Your mother asked me to take you in in this letter you gave to me."

"So? In case you haven't noticed I don't give a rat's – "she starts.

"Is everything all right out here?" a fat policeman asks.

"Yes" Danny answers quickly.

"No, this girl is supposed to come and live with me, I am her father and her mother has asked me to take her in ." Mr. Davenport explains.

"The judge told me this might happen" he mumbles to himself. "Sorry kiddo looks like you are stuck with Mr. Money bags over here."

"Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy" she says as she reaches her tiny arms around his huge shoulders," I think we can do better."

"Nope, sorry ain't happen' "he answers sternly.

"Why not?" she complains "I could go and live with you and Amanda. I'll be good, I promise."

"Sorry bud", he says compassionately, " I knew your mother for a long time, she was like a sister to me and if this is what she wants then I must respect that." Still seeing the upset look on the girl's face he bends down and give her a hug and whispers " if you are good and its okay with Mr. Liven' large then Amanda and I will come and visit you. But you need to promise me you will be safe and call if anything happens, also BEHAVE!"

"Okay, I will" she whispers back. After a couple more seconds of hugging the policeman ,Jimmy, lets go of her and stands back up. Danny smiles and watches as her friend waves good bye and leaves her to her new life. After she can no longer see her friend. She turns around to be a smiling Mr. Davenport. Please don't let this guy be a psychotic maniac she thinks.

"Woah" Danny says as she walks into her new home "this place is bigger than my… well everything!" Mr. Davenport smiles at this comment, he starts to wonder what kind of life she had lead so far. For all her knew she is a secret drug dealer, she sure could pass as one.

"So ahhh, tell me about yourself." He tells her as they sit down on the couch.

"I'm not sure I should" she answers her skeptically.

"I'll tell you what, for every question I ask you and you answer you can ask me a question."

"Fine, but if you get to sappy or personal I am going to stop answering your questions all together." She warns him.

"How old are you?" he starts.

"14, how old are you?" she asks.  
"To old for you to be asking me that. Do you have any siblings?" he asks plainly.

"No and you are getting to personal." She warns "do you have any other children or at least that you know of."

"Yes, I have 4 other children and no other possible ones, I promise." He assures her "what is your favorite color". He asks this making sure to not get to personal.

"It's a tie between navy blue and dark army green. I like them because they are tough. " She answers this with a slight smile on her face. "Are you married or were the other 4 kids surprises too?"

"Yes I am married to a wonderful woman named Tasha, and the other kids were not surprises. What –"he stops because Tasha just walks through the front door.  
"Donald, who is this" Tasha asks him with a worried smile on her face.

**Okay, how was that? Defiantly, not my best work, but oh well, what are you going to do, know what I mean. I have a lot of the story already written I am just waiting to see if there are any requests. If you want more just ask and I will get it up as soon as I have some more free time. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Donald, who is this", Tasha asks him with a worried smile on her face "Oh my gosh! Did you hit another kid with your car! Donald what did I told you? You can't drive blindfolded!"

"No, I didn't hit her with the car." He informs her," Geezze, you hit one kid…"

"Oh good, then what is she doing here?" she asks.

"Ummm, well it's actually a really funny story." He says laughing weakly

"It is?" Danny asks sounding confused. She didn't see how the death of her mother was funny at all.

"Tasha, I need to speak to you outside for a minute." He says ignoring Danny's question.

Danny could hear them talking outside. There was a WHAT from Tasha. And a 'sorry'. There was also a couple "aww's" and "that's so sad's". After what felt like forever the couple walk back into the house and Tasha happily says "Hi, Danny my name is Tasha. Would you want some hot cocoa?"

"I can't believe you ate that entire pizza, even after you found mold on it!" Chase exclaims.

"I can't believe he hasn't thrown it up yet." Bree chimes in.

"Hay man, pizza is pizza. I doesn't matter what's on it." Adam says smiling.

"Ya, but still…" Chase mutters.

"Just be happy you're not his stomach" Leo tells Chase.

When they open the front door they find Tasha, Mr. Davenport and a teenage girl sitting on their coach.

"So much for video games." Adam mumbles to himself.

Mr. Davenport and Tasha explain the situation to Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo. Even though they spent at least 10 minutes on the topic but there is still some confusion.

"I can't believe this." Adam says sounding shocked.

"I know" Leo agrees "Big D was a total player! What happened?"

"No, not that. I can't believe how hungry I am." Adam says rubbing his stomach.

"HOW?!" Chase yells throwing his arms up in the air.

"Well, when two people love each other very very much…" Adam explains.

"Or not so much." Danny mumbles.

"No not that, how can you be hungry. You just ate an entire moldy pizza!"

All of a sudden the emergency mission alarm goes off. Quickly everyone (except for Tasha) runs to the lab to get ready for the mission. As Adam, Bree and Chase change and get their gear Leo preps them for the mission and Mr. Davenport prepares a plan.

"There is a major oil leak in the Gulf of Mexico. If you guys don't patch up the pipe soon the oil will destroy the all the marine life in the gulf." He says quickly.

"I downloaded a mission plan and coordinates in your phone Chase" Mr. Davenport says as he tosses the phone to Chase.

"Come on guy let's go!" Bree tells them.

It isn't until they are alone do Leo and Mr. Davenport notice Danny standing in the middle of the room with her mouth hanging wide open.

"I can explain." Mr. Davenport says rapidly.

"This should be good" Leo says sarcastically.

"Adam, Bree and Chase are the bionic trio?" She squeaks.

"The bionic whodo?" Leo asks.

" When I was little my mom used to tell me stories about these 3 kids Aden, Bethany and Clayton who were also bionic super humans. Aden had super strength, Bethany had super speed and Clayton was really smart. They also had a dad who was mean and abusive to them and treated them like weapons instead of humans. So their uncle took them in raised them to be super heroes instead of military weapons." She says looking over at Mr. Davenport. "You're the uncle! Adam, Bree and Chase are the trio. And Leo is the… well nothing, mom never mentioned you or a character like you sorry Leo. My mom was telling me about my family all that time I just didn't realize it."

Then all of a sudden Danny remembered the last bionic trio story her mother ever told her. One day the uncle learned that there wasn't just a subject A, B, and C there was also a subject D. When the uncle found out about the subject D he immediately took the new child in and promised to love and protect her just as he had done with the other children. So this really is what her mother wanted after all. She really was supposed to live with this rich weirdo in this huge house with her part robot siblings.

"But why mom?" she mumbles.

"What did you say I couldn't hear you?" Mr. Davenport asks her.

"Nothing," she lies "so if the bionic kids are real then Adam, Bree and Chase really are actually off the save the Gulf of Mexico."

"Yes they are" He answers simply.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Danny yells, maybe this won't be so bad after all.

**Okay so that's all hope you liked it sorry about the gap between updates I will try to be faster next time. By the way the sideways J's are supposed to be smiley faces I don't know why they end up being J's.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After exploring the lab for about 30 minutes Danny got really board. It was clear that nobody had time to explain or talk to her at the moment. Which was understandable with all things considered. Mr. Davenport just sat listening for updates from Chase and Leo was watching the news in case sometimes were to go very wrong.

"I think I'll go upstairs so I don't distract you guys." Danny says. When there is no answer she decides to let herself go upstairs. When she gets there she starts to look around, but is stopped by a strange new voice.

"I can't believe Daddy is letting you stay here." The strange voice says.

"Leo is that you?" Danny asks.

"Leo! Heck no, I'm Eddie." He says sounding very insulted.

"Eddie? I though Mr. Davenport said he only had 4 other kids." She asks.

"Well he lied. He has one kid and 4, well now, 5 mistakes." Eddie informs her.

"Where are you?" Danny asks him ignoring the insult.

"Over here you blind moron." He says angrily.

"Where, I can't see you." She asks.

"On the wall!" He yells at her.

She walks over to the wall and sees Eddie. Oh so Mr. Davenport wasn't lying, she thinks, Eddie is just another one of his weird inventions.

"Hi, Eddie my name is Dan-"

"Dannille Ruben Jenson" he says.

"It's Danny actually and how did you know that?" she ask him. It kind of bothered her that he knew her name before she told him. What else did he know about her?

"I'm the home security system I see and hear everything." He informs her making sure that he sounded extra smart when saying it.

"That's so cool." Danny exclaims.

"Really? The other just think I am weird and creepy." He says sadly.

"Honestly you are the least weird and least creepy thing I have seen since I got here." She tells him. There actually were things in this house that bothered her more than an all seeing and hearing robot. The two spent the next 45 minutes talking about random stuff. Like how it is stupid that Greenland is icy and Iceland is greeny. And why waiters are called waiters when you always end up waiting for them. By the time Danny decided to head back to the lab they were talking like they had known each other for years. She got back to the lab just in time to see Adam, Bree and Chase arrive back from their mission.

"I can't believe you forgot me!" Chase yells at Adam.

"I'm sorry I though I saw you in the back." He says apologetically.

"That was a cardboard box." He says angrily.

"It's just that you're so short!" Adam laughs.

"Chase isn't short", Danny says as she enters the conversation, "he's like 6 inches taller that me."

"Oh. My. Gosh. Chase is short, but you are tiny." Adam says shocked. He runs over to Danny and picks her up.

"About 5 foot 5 1 –ish, about 90- 95 pounds. I am going to be able to throw you so far!" Adam says as he starts to tear up.

"Throw me?" she ask him.

"Yay throw you." He tells her. He puts her down and quickly turns to Chase and chucks him across the lab.

"Oh, throw me." She says realizing what he means to do with her.

"So? I can throw you?" He asks happily.

"Touch me and you lose a finger." She says very seriously.

"Guys, Tasha just texted me, it's time to eat dinner." Mr. Davenport says to the group.

"Hay Danny do you want to play dodge ball later?" Eddie asks her once she is in the elevator.

"When did you and Eddie become such good friends?" Chase asks her as he walks into the elevator.

"While you guys were out saving the Gulf of Mexico." She informs him. "And the answer is yes Eddie I would love to play dodge ball with you."

"Bree can you come over here for a second?" Mr. Davenport asks her. Once they are alone in the lab he turns to her and says "I need you to be nice to Danny."

"Okay" she answers him. Bree wondered why he would ask her this it's not like she was planning on being mean to her.

"No, I mean I really need you to be nice to her. I want you to be her friend and find out more about her."

"So, I'm guessing you know about our little secret." Bree says to Danny as she sits down at the dinner table.

"SSSHHH Bree, be quite she might find out that we are super bionic humans." Adam whispers very loudly across the table.

"Is he always this dumb?" Danny asks.

"Yes!" everyone answers at the same time. The rest of the dinner conversations included Mr. Davenport's latest invention, Tasha's new news assignment, Leo's latest run in with Principal Perry and, mainly, the recent mission.

"Bree can you show Danny her room?" He asks her after everyone is done eating.

"Yay, but you are going to have to show me where it is first." She jokes.

"It's the room across from Leo's room." He tells her.

Nether of the girls talk till they get to the room. Danny notices how nice it is. There is a double bed with a dresser, lamp, shelf and mirror.

"What do you think?" Bree asks trying to make conversation.

"It's definitely a step up from where I used to live." She says plainly.

"Speaking of used to, where did you live before this?" Bree asks.

The second she heard the question Danny know what was going on.

"Listen Bree I get you guys just want to get to know me, but I don't want you to. I don't want to tell you or anyone else about me and I never will, okay." She says sternly.

Bree was shocked she didn't know what to say. "UUUMMM, alright, do you need anything?" she says after a couple of seconds.

"No, but can you tell me when I can take a shower?" she asks trying to sound polite.

"You can take one now if you want. It's down the hall first door on the right." She directs her.

"Great thanks." She says smiling. She puts the backpack that she had been carrying on the bed and grabs a pair of plaid pants from it and walks out the door toward the shower.

Alone in the room Bree can't help but to eye the mysterious backpack. No, Bree don't do it her contentious tells her. It's an invasion of personal space and privacy. After a couple of seconds of trying to talk herself out of it. Bree finds herself rummaging through the backpack. She finds a pair of jeans, a pair of socks, two t-shirts, and a pair of underwear. She also finds a couple more items. These items were more interesting than dirty and faded clothes. There was an old pocket knife, a piece of paper with a couple of phone numbers next to a couple of names and the last item was a picture. In the picture were three people. There were two little kids that looked like they were 7 or 8 years old. There was one boy and one girl. Behind the kids was a woman. Bree could tell the little girl was a younger and happier version of Danny and the woman must have be her mother, but who was the little boy? She checked the back of the picture for names or ages but there was none. Then a brilliant idea popped into her head. Bree super speed down stairs to the lab. There Adam was trying to put socks on a turtle and Chase was working on a cold fusion generator.

"Chase I need your help." Bree says quickly.

"With what?" he asks.

"I need you to tell me everything you can find out about Danny." She answers him.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because Mr. Davenport asked me to find out stuff about her, but she told me she wasn't going to tell me or anyone ever." She explains impatiently.

"Then wouldn't looking her up be an invasion of her privacy." He asks her even though he already knows the answer.

"Yes, it is but I don't care." She argues.

"I'm not going to miss use my abilities like that Bree, it would be wrong." He says stubbornly.

Uhg, why does he have to be so difficult she asks herself? "You know what think that Danny might be a spy." She lies.

"Yay, like Marcus or Allistor." Adam says as he walks over to them. He was holding a turtle that was now wearing 4 white socks.

"Allistor wasn't a spy Adam." Chase reminds him.

"Yay but he was definitely a leprechaun." He tells him seriously.

"Anyway, I think she might me a spy because Mr. Davenport asked us to find out more about her. Also she found out Mr. Davenport asked me to find out more stuff about her. Plus she had a pocket knife and barely any closes in her backpack. Proof that she is out for blood and doesn't plan of staying long." She tells her brother hoping that he would buy it.

"I will admit that it is a little weird that she won't tell us anything about her." Chase says reluctantly. "But I don't think it means anything. And to prove to you guys that she is not I spy I will do the search."

It only takes about 20 seconds, but it is a full 20 seconds.

"Oh my gosh" he says breathlessly after he is done with the search, "You guess aren't going to believe this…"

**This was a long one. I hope you like it. Anyway, if you have requests or suggestions feel free to tell or ask me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Okay, so here's the plan." Chase whispers to Adam, Bree and Leo 4 hours later. It was about 11: 30 and they were all gathered in the lab preparing for their upcoming mission to abduct their new sibling. "Bree you are going to cover Danny's mouth while Leo distracts her. Then Adam you are going to knock her out and carry her down to the lab were we will strap her down. Then when she wakes up I will interrogate her to find out what her plan of action is."

"Guys what if we are wrong and she in innocent. We will be in huge trouble." Leo questions.

"Come on Leo, you don't hide something unless you have something to you know, hide! Plus, have I ever steered you wrong?" Chase answers confidently.

"Yes." Leo says.

"Quite frequently actually" Bree agrees.

"All the time "Adam says thinking about all the many times Chase has been wrong. Even though he was a super genius he still acted to fast sometimes and make mistakes.

"My point is I'm not wrong. This girl is seriously bad news." Chase argues "And I'm not wrong that often."

"Sure buddy." Leo tells him.

"Whatever keeps you floatn' "Bree says sarcastically.

"You are wrong a lot." Adam says clearly not catching on.

A couple of minutes later they were standing in front of Danny's door. Really to engage their plan.

"Go." Chases firmly whispers to Leo.

Leo walks into her room. Danny is sitting up staring at the wall.

"Leo? Is that you?" she asks.

"Yay, I couldn't sleep so I came into check on you." He lies through his teeth. Something about all of this seemed wrong. Mr. Davenport won't have let this girl in if he wasn't sure about her.

"Really? Thanks that's so nice of you." She says happily.

Leo slowly walks over to the side of her bed forcing her to turn her back to the door so she could face him. The second she completely faced away from the door Bree super speeded to her and wrapped her hands around her mouth. Instinctively Danny puts her hands on Bree's and then her shoulders in order to locate her. Then she slides down till her back is against the bed. She then quickly flips her body back. The palms of her feet landing on Bree's shoulder throwing her up against the wall so hard it knocks out. Danny is now on her hands and knees. Adam run towards her and grabs her by the middle and holds her out in front of him. Quickly Danny kicks Adam as hard as she can in the ouch zone. He drops her and buckles over. She turns and faces him and delivers a hard upper cut to the jaw. Then when his head drops back down she breaks his nose with one hard and solid punch. Then, before giving him any time to react, Danny kicks him in the side of the head. After this Adam falls into an unconscious heap on the floor. Danny turns around to be greeted with a punch to the face. The deliver of the painful punch, Chase. The two are in combat with each other for about 45 seconds until they are interrupted by Mr. Davenport's screams.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!" By now everyone is up and staring at Mr. Davenport. Nobody really wanted to explain what was going on.

"They just started attacking me for no reason at all!" Danny pipes up after a couple of seconds of awkward silence.

"We had a good reason." Bree informs.

"Yay, wait what was the good reason again?" he asks.

"She is a murderer." Chase reminds him.

"What! Is this this true?" Mr. Davenport asks Danny.

"No! Well, yes, but no I mean I didn't." She tries to explain.

"You need to explain yourself right now or this is going to get very messy very fast." He tells her with a deadly expression on his face. After a couple seconds of silence. Mr. Davenport turns to Adam and nods. He walks over to her and grabs her arms and holds her firmly.

"Fine, just tell Mr. MET- Rx **(author's note: MET-Rx was the first protein shake)** to put me down." She says impatiently. After she is released she takes a deep breath and explains. "When I was eight I robbed a grocery store. I was with 4 other kids. We all had loaded guns. We stole a bunch of food and about 400$ in cash to split between the 5 of us. Although, before we could leave we were stopped by the cops. Anyway, something scared La'shaden, was one of the guys that were with me, and he accidently hit the trigger and killed an elderly lady who was buying cat food." She pauses, the whole times she had spoken she had been staring at the floor. To ashamed to see their reactions. A couple of seconds later she continues "Long story short I got sentenced to 5 years for armored robbery. But got let off after 2 for good behavior. I did the rest of my time on parole." There was silence for a long time.

"So, you didn't murder anyone?" Bree asks lightly.

"No" Danny answers coldly.

"I think it is time for you 4 to go to bed. Chase I want you to help Adam with his nose." Mr. Davenport directs them. Once they are alone he turns to Danny and sternly says "I think you and I need to have a little chat."

Danny laughs lightly this is exactly what she wanted to avoid.

"Why?" He asks her.

"You are going to need to be a little clearer." She says flatly.

"Why did you rob that store? I knew your mother she would have never taught you to do anything like that."

"Shows what you know!" she laughs.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Maria he knew was shy and quite. Never taking risks or doing anything wrong in fact when they were together they he always had to work so hard to get her to do anything fun. "I know for a fact that Maria was a good person who worked hard to do what was right."

"A good person? Works hard for what was right?" She asks angrily.

"Do you really think that low of you mother?" He questions her in disbelief. Maybe this isn't his daughter.

"I think that if you were to see my mother before she died you wouldn't be able to recognize her." She tells him quietly changing the mood from tense to heartbreaking.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Davenport asks.

"My mom died from overdosing on drugs. She got the money to buy the drugs from her job as a prostitute. I found her dead in the bottom half of our bunk bed at the homeless shelter we had been living at for over 2 ½ years." She tells him. She knew her mother had changed a lot over the past 14 years. She saw the change. Even at her worst there were times were her mother seemed to be her old sober and innocent self.

Mr. Davenport stares at Danny for a long time trying not to cry. Did he ruin Maria's life? Did Danny have to go through so much because of him? Did she go to jail for 2 years because of him. Would that little old lady be alive if Danny had never been part of the robbery? Would Maria be alive if things had turned out different? All these thoughts kept flying through his head. Finally he just gets up and goes to bed without saying another word.

"Geezzee man we really screwed up." Adam says with a nasally voice. He had a bunch of tissue stuffed up his nose.

"We should have listed to Leo." Chase says casually. "Whoa, I don't think that sentence has even been spoken before."

"Come on, let's just get to bed. I have a math test tomorrow." Bree tells them.

"Hay, how do you think she was able to hurt us? I mean we are bionic super humans and she's a 90 pound chicken bone." Chase asks.

"I don't know, you're the smart one remember?" Adam says in his sleepy nasal voice.

The next morning everyone is up getting ready for school. Adam eating a whole box of cereal. Bree super speed changing her outfit over and over again. Chase freaking out how they are going to be late if they don't leave right now even though they are 10 minutes ahead schedule. Leo is watching cartoons. Tasha is working on her new news assignment. Mr. Davenport is trying to fix an invention that's not broken and Danny is sitting at the table looking at the new school supplies Tasha got for her.

"I'm going to take you to get tested to see what classes you should be put in." Mr. Davenport informs her. "What grade are you in?"

"Yay I've been wondering the same thing." She answers.

"Whoa, you've never been to school? I wish I could be you!" Adam says happily.

"I've been to school. I went too all of kindergarten. I did 7 or 8 months of first. Then 4 months of second. Then I got into my 2 years of darkness. Then after the dark years I was taught by a friend until now. "

"Oh boy, I guess we will just have to see what happens." Mr. Davenport says sadly. He was really hoping that his only biological child would be a genius like him. The car ride to school was silent everyone was still a little embarrassed about the night before. When they got to school Mr. Davenport and Danny went into the school office and Danny took the tests. Some of stuff on the test were really easy and others were not so much. After the tests the two sat in the office waiting for the tests to be scored and schedule to be make.

"The answer to your question last night is because I had to." Danny tells him.

"What?" Mr. Davenport asks.

"Why I did that thing I did. I did it because I had to." She says again.

"How did you have to? Nobody can make you do anything." He tells her.

She then signs. Danny really didn't want to tell him anything more about she screwed about life, but he deserved to know. "My mom decided to move us into her new boyfriend's house. They were both horrible sluts and junkies. Neither of them had a real job and the money they did get their hands on they blew on drinks and drugs. So there wasn't any food. We had stopped going to school-"

"We?" Mr. Davenport dares to ask.

"I …. had…. a twin brother named Even. Since we stopped going to school we weren't getting free lunch anymore. So when my friend asked me if I wanted in at the time it seemed like a good decision. Plus, if I got caught then I would end up in the place and at least at place I got a good bed, 3 meals a day and an education. That place seemed like heaven compared to what I was currently getting." Tears were starting to swell in her eyes but she didn't let them fall.

Mr. Davenport saw all the hurt in her eyes. She had been through so much. He wraps his arms around her and says "I promise I won't ever let you go back to living like that."

Danny then couldn't help it any longer she started to do something she hidden done since she found out her brother had died. She started to cry, but not in sadness. She was happy she had finally found something, or someone really, that she didn't think she could ever find. She could help but think these words…

I Dannille Ruben Jen- no Davenport have found a person who truly loves me and actually cares for me and that person is my Daddy, Donald Davenport.

**Okay I plan on updating tomorrow. Also I plan on ending in a couple of chapters. But if you guys want I will make a sequel.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After a couple more minutes of waiting a lady walks into the room with the results and schedule. Danny was a little bit ahead in science and behind in history, but mainly everything was good for a freshman. She almost all the same classes with Leo.

"According to my schedule, and my stomach, its lunch time." Danny tells Mr. Davenport.

"Since it's your first day do you want me to eat lunch with you?" He asks her.

"Having my dad eat lunch with me on my first day? I might as well wear a kick me sign and have toilet paper hanging out of the back of my pants." She says sarcastically.

"All right I get, it I'll go now." He tells her.

A couple minutes later Danny is standing in the middle of the lunch room with her tray wondering were to sit. Even though she doesn't have much experience with school she does know the unspoken rules of the lunch room. Jocks and cheerleaders, nerds and geeks, musicians and goths, outcasts and well outcasts. Finally after a couple of minutes she finds 2 familiar faces. When she walks up to them they are too busy arguing about comic book characters to notice her.

"Can I sit here?" she asks getting Leo and Chase's attention.

"Uh yay, if you want to?" Leo answers.

"Listen we are all really sorry about last night." Chase tells her after a couple of minutes of awkward silence.

"Don't worry about it, if the situation had been flipped I would have done the same thing." She reassures him.

"Hey look fellas its Drooly and Bite Size." A deep voice booms.

"Hi Trent." Leo groaned.

"Aww what's wrong Drooly did I hurt your widdle feelwings? Here let me make it better." Trent growled. He grabs Leo and dumps him into the nearby trash can.

"Hey!" Chase yells at him.

"What, feeln' left out happy meal?" He snarls as he shoves Chase's face into his macaroni and cheese. He then walks away celebrating with his brainless friends.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Danny screams at Trent. She is completely shocked that he did that to her friends. And even more so that they let them do that. They are bionic superheroes. They deserve not to be treated like dirt. Plus, they were her family and nobody gets away with messing with Danny Davenport's family.

"Butt out pip squeak." He hisses at her and then he makes the mistake of shoving her down to the ground.

"So you want to play the not-so-Jolly Green Giant way? Okay, I can do that." She mutters to herself.

"Excuse me… Trent is it?" She says to him trying to contain her anger.

"What do you want chicken bones?" He ask annoyed he was trying to dump food on Leo who was still sitting in the trash can.

"Those are my friends and apparently little brothers, so can you please stop bulling them?" She asks as politely as she can.

"No can do Bite Size Jr." He answers and then turns back to Leo.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Stop it right or else I will make you stop." She orders him.

Trent turns to the little girl in disbelief "And how are you going to do that sweetheart?"

"I will break your jaw with one solid and thoughtful punch so you can't bully anyone for a long time." She says seriously.

"That's a lot of talk for such a tiny package." He laughs.

"Well, you can't say I didn't warn you, or really anything after this." She then kicks him in the knee.

"Oww!" He cries.

When he bends over to grab his knee Danny delivers the promised with one good solid contact. It was the hardest punch she had ever given to anyone. She felt and heard the popping and snapping of his jaw. And she enjoyed over glorious second of it. Seconds later the room ignites in screams some from Trent and some from bystanders. Danny just walks away.

"What have you done?" Leo asks her as she helps him out of the trash can.

"I just got you guys off the list of every bully in the county." She informs him.

"Yay, or you just got yourself 6 months detention." Chase rants.

"Well well well, it looks like the geek clan got a new member." A wide woman in a pan suit declares "and it looks like she is a handful. My office now!"

"Man it is so cool that Danny broke Trent's jaw!" Adam gushes.

"No its not. I heard she got suspended for 2 weeks." Bree tells him.

"I heard 3." Leo declares.

"According to California school rules Danny could go back to jail!" Chase tells everyone.

"Oh man I hope not. I haven't been picked on since Danny laid Trent out. Not even when I walked out of gym class with my shirt on backwards." Leo groans.

When the walk into the house they see Danny sitting on the couch.

"What happened?" They all ask at once.

"Are you going to jail?" Leo asks nervously.

"Did Principal Perry make you clean out her cat's litter boxes?" Bree feels sick to her stomach just asking about.

"Did you get 6 months of detention?" Chase asks.

"Can I please throw you?" Adam pleas.

"Nothing yet. No. No. No. And do you want to end up like Trent?" She answers. They keep staring at her so she decides to explain a little more. "I'm not in trouble at school because Trent pushed me first, but D is a totally different story."

"That's right, I can't believe-" Mr. Davenport starts. BEEP BEEP BEEP the mission alarm goes off. "We will finish this conversation later. Everyone down to the lab!"

**That's all I'm going to be able to do for now. Things are going to be super busy at my house for a while. I'll try to get something in the next couple of days. **


End file.
